Prior systems for providing geographic redundancy include a dedicated standby network-element at geographically separate location (a geo-site) to synchronize up subscriber state-information periodically, and take the active state in case of some catastrophe (ex: earthquake, military attack) at active site. The problem with this system is the standby geo-site is almost idle and wireless operators are forced to double their capital expenditures/operating expense (CAPEX/OPEX) spending for this rare event.